Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie/Transcript
Part 1: Welcome to Paw-Tucket/Life's a Littlest Pet Shop (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Illumination logo and then a Minion from Despicable Me appears on the screen) Minion: Wow! ILLUMINATION!!! (and then Trip Hamston appears on stage (saying "Who the hell is that guy?") and then hits the Minion and then Trip Hamston replaces Minion's place) Trip: '''Wrecked! (chuckles; and then winks at the stage) Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents Text: a ILLUMINATION production (The scene fades to a dark grey background with the light at the center of the screen, as the chorus starts singing. The camera pans down to a book with the title "LITTLEST PET SHOP", as a slow, gentle orchestral music plays. The text "THE MOVIE" fades in underneath "LITTLEST PET SHOP", thus forming the film's title.) (The book opens itself and shows the story told here. The first page shows an illustration of a boston terrier named Roxie McTerrier at Paw-Tucket.) '''Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a sweet little dog named Roxie, a little roxie with big imaginations. (The book turns the page to the second one, which shows an illustration of a pet world called Paw-Tucket.) Narrator: He lived in the pet world called "Paw-Tucket", a place located in a portal, only to be found in pets' imagination. And so, our enchanting story begins. (The camera zooms into the illustration and the scene fades to the portal. It then zooms into the world of Paw-Tucket, which is located deep within a metropolis. All of the pets that live in the forest are walking around, minding their own business. The camera pans to a huge Townhouse where Roxie lives or used to live, as a long, swelling progression of violins. Roxie, happily skips out of the treehouse, as an uplifting, majestic orchestral music plays.) Roxie: (laughs happily) Good morning, Paw-Tucket! (The scene cuts to the Roxie's Friends sleeping in their beds. Jade Catkin wakes up and yawns.) Jade: Ah, what a beautiful morning. Huh? (looks at his watch) Shoot! Edie! Bev! Trip! Quincy! Darn it! We slept in again! The song's about to start! Edie: Aw nuts! guys! We can't miss the song. Guys! Wake up! We can't miss our morning song! Bev: What? What? I'm up! I'm up! Trip: This song is the very best way to start every morning. Jade: It's just a super nice way of showing our caretaker, protector, and creator of this world how much we appreciate everything he did and still does for us, once he created this world and us. Quincy: Gosh, I love him so very much! (Quincy sees Bobby preparing to sing.) Quincy: Oh, yes! Oh, yes! The creator is about to start singing! Bev: Really? Jade: Yes! Trip: Okay, let's watch. Jade, Edie, Bev, Trip and Quincy: Hey, Roxie! (Roxie notices the Roxie's friends.) Roxie: Hello! Jade: I've heard you're about to start singing. So, come on. Sing us a little song, Bobby! You got the best voice! Trip: You're the best, pal! Quincy: I agree! Bev: You rule! Take it away, Roxie! Roxie: Okay! (Roxie clears his throat and starts singing "Life's a Littlest Pet Shop) Roxie: Everything is great Everything is grand I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand Everything is perfect It's falling into place I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face Life's a happy song, when there's someone by my side to sing along When you're alone, life can be a little rough It makes you feel like you're 3 foot tall When it's just you well, times can be tough When there's no one there to catch your fall Roxie, Jade, Edie, Bev, Trip and Quincy: Everything is great, everything is grand I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand everything is perfect it's falling into place I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face life smells like a rose Jade: With someone to paint Edie: And someone to pose Roxie, Jade, Edie, Bev, Trip and Quincy: '''Life's a Littlest Pet Shop '''Quincy: With someone to pedal Trip: And someone to brake Roxie, Jade, Edie, Bev, Trip and Quincy: '''Life is full of glee '''Jade: With someone to saw Edie: And someone to see (the other kids appear) Other Pets: '''Life's a happy song when there's someone by my side to sing along I've got everything that I need right in front of me Nothing's stopping me Nothing that I can't be when you're right here next to me '''Petula: Life's a Littlest Pet Shop Gavin: With someone to give Mitchell: And someone to take Sweetie: Life's a Littlest Pet Shop Manny: With someone to wash and someone to dry Savannah: Life's an easy road The Pets and The Pet-Workers: With someone beside you to share the load Churchill: Life is full of highs Mr. Yut: With someone to stir and someone to fry Scoot: Life's a leg of lamb Jade and Austin: With someone there to lend a hand Pet Florist: Life's a bunch of flowers Roxie and Bev: With someone to while away the hours Pet Fish Monger: Life's a fillet of fish 'ey! Edie and Quincy: Uh, yes it is The Pets and the Pets-Residents: Life's a happy song when there's someone by your side to sing along (Dance break) I've got everything that I need right in front of me nothing's stopping me Nothing that I can't be when you're right here next to me I've got everything that I need. Part 2: Adventures in Paw-Tucket / MatterVille Lord Kyle: I am Lord Kyle and this is my wife, Lady Julie, and we hate pets. Everyone thinks the pets are cuter than the adults. We also hate imagination and creativity! Everyone thinks the two things are better than the generic reality, which is what we love! We're going to get rid of imagination and creativity, and get them out of Pets' heads, once and for all! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! More coming soon! Part 3: More Adventures in Paw-Tucket / Lord Kyle's and Lady Julie Army Coming soon! Part 4: The Destruction of Paw-Tucket (Roxie and her Friends using magic fairy pixie dust on him.) Roxie: We have to get out of this place! (With pixie dust stuck to her body, Roxie and her friends grab their suitcases and fly to the sky). More coming soon! Part 5: The Pets Generics Meet Roxie and her friends / The Place That I Called Home / Breakfast (The meteor flies in the sky as the camera pans down to a neighborhood. The meteor crash lands straight into a yard. A newly-formed meteor crater in the backyard at night.) Unknown Voice: Who is that? Unknown Voice 2: I don't know. (They hear someone groaning.) Unknown Voice: Who are you? Can you tell me? LYRICS UNDER CONSTRUCTION More coming soon! Part 6: "Uncle Donny?!" Coming soon! Part 7: Roxie and her friends Meets Uncle Donny / Fun Times / Roxie and her friends Meets Lily and Jessica and Taylor / Working Together a Team (Roxie and her friends meeting Lily for the first time.) Lily: Hello there, newcomers. Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Lily and this is my sisters Jessica and Taylor. What's your names, guys? Roxie: (nervous) Uh-buh... buh... Roxie McTerrier. and there are Jade, Bev, Edie, Trip, Savannah, Quincy, Petula, Sweetie Pom Pom, Gavin, Mitchell and Manny Mouser Roxie: Nice to meet you, dudes and dudettes. Jessica and Taylor: AWWW!!! More coming soon! Lily: We have a plan to build a double-seated car, Right, girls. Jessica and Taylor: Right! Lily: Now, Let's get to it! (song starts) Lily: ''If we build this together, we cant get all wrong. Plus with a three of us, it was half as long.'' Taylor: ''The perfect tricycle would be a better place.'' Jessica: And the double seated would be a quiteful trace. Taylor and Jessica: Now there's a power source what's that using it spins? Lily: ''A Wheel?'' Taylor: Yes, We admit an intellegence to be real withins. Jessica: Well, the brains powers triple we were different together and we'll be a workers are here forever. Lily: I'll be a friend and you'll be a foe. That what part that reason dontcha know! Girls: It's better when you really see, equals we, Working together as team for you and me, side by side we can reach our dreams 'cause it's triple or nothing and we're three as a team. Lily: (Now here is where you get educational.) Well, what times a matter to give it a trace, Plus a ratio matter who gives more space. Taylor: ''Divided by five'' Jessica: ''Carry the one'' Lily: And something that's easy is so much fun. Jessica: We need a dash of ingenuity, a bit of specificity. A jolt of intuition, and a volt of electricity. Lily: A little bit of love, and a lot of dance. Put it in together, and do a little chance. Taylor: Now the mean, minus the ratio of speed. Lily: Plus the balance of the gigawatts it cannot exceed. Girls: It's better when you really see, equals we, Working together as team for you and me, side by side we can reach our dreams 'cause it's triple or nothing and we're three as a team. Taylor: The ways in which. Jessica: The continuum switch. Lily: Marks the path. Jessica: By physics and math! Taylor: Into. Lily: The field. Taylor: Of. Jessica: Time. Lily: And. Both: Light! Taylor: That's it! Jessica: I did it! Lily: No, we did it! Taylor: We finished the double-seated tricycle Lily: I Guess you get a nickel! Girls: TEAM! I'm here for you, and you're here for me! It's better when you, plus me, equals we! Working together as team for you and me! Side by side, we can reach our dreams, 'cause nothing's impossible and we're three as a team! (Lily, Jessica and Taylor laughs and faded into night time at USA.) Part 8: Night Time / Meanwhile in MatterVille Coming soon! Part 9: Roxie's Nightmare / The Next Day... / "[[https://bobbys-world.fandom.com/wiki/Working Together (reprise)|''Working Together (reprise)]]" '''Mary': (screams in rage with her demonic voice) RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!! YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED FOR THE VERY LAST TIME!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!! OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!!!!!!!! '''OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'(echos)'' (Mary and Jake throws Roxie and her friends out of the house and into the front yard. The parents savagely slams the front door, cracking the wall. Roxie and her friends sits up, as the lightning strikes loudly, and starts raining) All the Pets: (Crying) More'' coming soon!'' Roxie: TEAM! I'm here for you, and you're here for me! Lily: It's better when you, plus me, equals we! Roxie: Working together for you and me! Lily: Side by side, we can reach our dreams, Both: cause nothing's impossible and we're both teams!'' Part 10: Lord Kyle's Chinese Food Parlor Grand Opening / Julius Met Lord Kyle / I'm Standing Out of the Roof '''LYRICS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Coming soon! Part 11: Montevideo Misconceptions (The camera flies around the backlot and slowly stops at a comfortable distance where we see Roxie walking with her friends and her own map and Lily following him.) Lily: Are you sure this is the right place to go to? Roxie: Yes, I'm pretty positive this is. Lily: But how do we know that your directions are what they are? Trip: There's no need. More coming soon! Part 12: Roxie, Lily and her friends at Tienda Inglesa Coming Soon! Part 13: Lord Kyle's Wealthy Success / Agent H and Agent I Coming soon! Part 14: Los Angeles Coming soon!